We just Fit
by Kazakun08
Summary: Who would of known huh?...we just...kinda fit...AU. Sterek! maybe just Destiel...and some Shep/Joker lol xD but yes Sterek all the way!


Kaz: What's up ya =) ! So let me begin by saying, holy cookies The Sims 3 Supernatural is totally awesome and my inner nerd boy is very happy indeed. So with that said my inner fan boy reminds me that I have not updated/posted a fic in quite a while….so why not right? Boom! Teen wolf/Sims 3 supernatural crossover haha! So yep! Don't judge me! LOL

- This is for you ArchArrow1 ! Much Respect and Love for ya! =)

-Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf nor the Sims 3...granted I do own a CD copy of most of the Sims 3 games being a nerd rules! Lol.

We Just Fit

Chapter 1

Starlight Shores

"Crap crap I'm late I'm late!" a young man who goes by Stiles exclaims slightly aggravated at himself as he passes around his father home. Until last night it was his home as well but he actually got a call back from one of his many job interviews. Turns out the beautiful city of Starlight Shores is a major hot spot for the paranormal and since he has made his living into investigating the paranormal and beyond, boom! He's the one they called. So hence the reason he woke up kind of behind of behind his planned schedule, his father and him along with every fairy in the neighborhood were celebrating it the way only Fae can.

Yea you heard me right Stiles is a Fairy, and if that comes as a shock to you….where have you been living under a rock? The Supernatural world has long since been discovered by humans. Id say it was back in the 1600's. I mean yea sure people acted and behaved how you would normally expect them to when their view of the world is completely turn upside down. And yea sure there where human's and supernatural alike that wished to either enslave or kill off those not like them. But thankfully the 'Council of Gaia' was formed. The Council, were four members of each race, two females and two males, one young the other old. Were chosen to speak as representatives for their species. The Council maintains order and balance as best they can, because come on when do things actually work 100%, and so far thank God peace has been maintain in the world we all know as Earth.

"Bye dad ill call once I get there!" called out Stiles as he shuts the front door. Backpack in…well his back he hover's of into the direction of the forest a grin on his lips and a spring on his flight.

:Alright here we go Stiles! This is it, the day you finally leave home and become a man!" his grin becomes bigger after his little pep talk and magic flows all around him. Jade Colored wings appear on his back and a aura of Jade light trails after him as he moves.

As he approaches the forest the tree's begin to glow reacting to his presence and start to emit their own magical energy. Thus causing him to pick up speed and turning into his true form, a small humanoid orb of Jade light, and just as it all began it came to an end just as fast. The light no longer shining and the small orb of Jade has all but vanished from the small town of Beacon Hill's.

In the wood's that boarder the famous city of Starlight Shore there is a sudden glow and a wave of magic as Stiles appears out of thin air doing a few spins around letting out a laugh here and there as he takes off towards the city, Witches and Genies can keep their Arcane magic Nature magic is Kick-ass! In his opinion anyway.

"Okay! City hall, city hall, city- ah! There it is….whoa…its huge gesh show off's" Stiles lets out in a whisper as he just so happens to fly by the huge white-grey-ish building with the great arch letting people know that this is indeed Startlight shore City Hall.

Letting go of his true form he takes on his human form and simply floats above the sing still taking in the fact that he's act- "Hey kid stop that! Stop that this instance!"

Looking down in utter confusion Stiles see's some security guard runing up to him "Get down now or else kid!" the man grumbles "I will give you a ticket!"

Flying down to meet the agitated man "Ticket? For what?! I have done nothing wrong, hell I just got into town the hell!?"

Stiles swears he hears the man mutter something along the lines of 'fucking new comers'

"Look kid its against the law to fly within Starlight Shores County" Stiles simply gives him a blank look that just…just "Its illegal to fly…okay what the actual fuck dude?" Stiles asked completely confused and is starting to becomes slightly aggravated himself.

"You heard me kid, and I suggest you drop that attitude, it is against the law to fly within Starlight Shores County. Any being seen flying within the county will be taken into custody. Cant have you fre- you people flying all over the place uncheck that just not fair to those who cant"

Okay yea Stiles is seriously thinking of kicking this guy butt to next Tuesday…'those who cant' in other words humans. Out of all the races in the world humans are the only ones who envy those who have the gift of flight.

"Oh really? Okay okay so by all means we Fae should tell the tree's to stop producing oxygen because it belongs to the Fae and we would not want other 'fre- you people' breathing it in uncheck now would we?…Fuck off!…fucking racist bastard.

And with that Stiles fly's off to the front door to spite the man. Sending one last glare before making his way inside.

Once inside he notices people looking at him with different expression's. Some curious, afraid, annoyed…well he did just slam the door coming in…and some just curious and quite a few wearing smug look's. Most of them are humans but he does notice the odd vampire here and there and they look just as smug as the humans do.

Making his way over to the reception desk, he lets out a sigh collecting himself, and puts on a smile fluttering his Jade wings twice.

"Ahh yes hello my name's Stiles I am here to fill in the Paranormal Division" the clerk offers him a polite smile as she clicks away on the computer.

"Yes Stiles we have been expecting you" she pulls out his application from one of the many folders in her desk "Okay sugar if you could just sing here to indeed signify that you will be in charge of the Starlight Shore Paranormal activities and may I also see your ID we are going to need a copy"

Doing what is asked of him he returns her smile 'finally someone that's not an a-hole'

"Alright, thanks you so much" with that she hands him his badge and city permit. "Please make sure you don't louse either honey, the badge alone will cost $525 dollars to replace not to mention with said badge and permit you are allowed to investigated and visit any place within Starlight Shore County as long as it is necessary with any investigations you are having"

Nodding in understanding Stiles places the badge in his wallet while placing the permit safely in his pack back. "So…that's it?…that easy?" he asked slightly confused.

"Yup that easy! Hehe the city will email you or call with any complaints the residents are having or of any investigations. The City will pay you a weekly salary of $150 but of course you are free to charge how ever you wish to the customers personally"

"Huh…alright then" and with that he walks off after grabbing a welcome to Starlight Shores pamphlet.

With what money he was able to save up from odd job to odd job, plus the very generous amount giving to him by his dad, he was able to rent out a nice little duplex. Two bedroom one bath, nice size kitchen/dining and a cozy little living room for $650 a month. And the best part is not only was it facing a park, right behind the housing area the beach was just a few steps away, how cool is that? Fucking cool that's what it is!

Granted the house is all but empty saved for all the important appliances. "Eh ill check out some bargain shops tomorrow….granted I am scared to find out what 'Starlight Shores' considers a bargain" he mutters softly to himself as he locks the front door behind him as he walks off towards the park.

As he gets near the center of the park, having been following the stone path, he hears the sound of music and of people cheering up ahead. His curiosity pick his magical wings flutter a few times as he pick up the pace towards all the commotion.

"Alright! A simfest sweet!" making his way threw the crows he is able to get just about the middle of the mass gathered cheering on this one girl in a beautiful violet dress signing on the stage.

'There I was againg tonight forcing laughter facking smile's'

"Holy Granmother Willow is….is that.."

'same old tired lonelt place'

"Holy!- TAYLOR SWIFT!" Stiles shouts out in complete fan boy mode and yes he also lets out a girly scream.

"The one and only dude" turning to face the taller guy next to him who was grinning at him with the excitement he was in.

"I can honestly say my life is complete tonight man!" Stiles says to the stranger with a grin as he faces the stage once more letting out a cheer.

"Haha yea you and everyone else here" the guy replies with laughter in his voice also letting out a cheer facing forward.

'Walls of insecurity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face'

Lost in all the joy Stiles unconsciously begins to hover above the crows "Hey man not fair!" the guy next to him calls out in a laugh snapping Stiles out of his joy high.

"Haha my bad dude but no worries!" and with that he lowers himself to stand next to the guy and places his left hand on the his shoulder. With a grin he lets his fairy magic envelope the guy and as he takes flight once more the guy follows as well his body feeling calm and excited all at once as the jade light dances all around him.

"Haha man this is fucking awesome thanks! Yeaaa!" the gy lets out in a cheer grinning like a wolf.

"No prob man anytime!" Stiles replies with a grin of his on taking in the joyful wolf grin that was sent his way 'holy snap he's a werewolf haha cool' and with that thought he lets out another cheer of his own as they , along with everyone else, enjoy the rest of the show.

"Oh man that was awesome, I mean my old town had simfest sure but nothing like that I mean whoa!" Stiles rents out in joy as he and the guy from before are walking around the park in a slow stroll simply enjoying the rest of the night and the glow of the moon.

"I know right? I kinda feel sorry for that one acrobat that fell on his ass, but hell it was hilarious got to admit" turning to face Stiles with a smile the guy wraps his right arm around him giving him haft a hug

"Thanks for the flight session dude. It was pretty epic haha. So you just moved here huh?"

Fighting off a blush as the sudden and unexpected close contact he nods in reply with a smile 'forgot Lycans are touchy touchy'

"Hehe cool the let me officially welcome you to the neighborhood, names Derek man, here let me get your number I could show ya around some time" tossing his phone to Stiles he watches in amusement as he ties his best to catch it and not drop it.

"Yea sure that sounds cool dude" typing in his number and name into Derek's cell Stiles hands it back to him with a smile his wings fluttering a couple of time. "And thank nice to officially meet ya then, names Stiles"

"Alright cool ill see ya around man got to split but ill call ya tomorrow after work eh ill probably text but whatever, peace yo!" and with a wave and a smile Derek is gone. The only thing Stiles can think of as he watches Derek run off , when their eyes had meet in farewell, was the part of the song they had just heard awhile ago.

'Your eye's Whisper….have we met'

- to be continue

-kaz: Okay! There it is folks! Oh and ArchArrow1...I think I kind of lied to you…looks like this is going to be more thank a one-shot xD! Sorry! So yep! Tellme what you peeps think! This fan boy writes for you guys n girls! =D STEREK 4 LIFE BABY! YESS!


End file.
